


Memories

by shattering_petals



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Memories, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shattering_petals/pseuds/shattering_petals
Summary: Daehwi buys flowers for his lover





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first fic I am posting online and I'm very nervous. Also English is not my first language so if you see any mistakes please let me know. I am not that experienced in writing but I had fun writing this. Enjoy!

Daehwi thinks it’s a nice day to visit Jinyoung. He looks in the mirror for the last time before he leaves. His lavender hairstyle is messy and he’s wearing black jeans, brown sweather and his favourite coat.  
On his way to his lover he walks past a new flower shop. Maybe he should buy a bouquet for Jinyoung. He enters the shop and the florist greets him with a warm smile. He decides to buy Jinyoung’s favourites – pink roses. He buys 10 of them. As he continues to walk he can’t help but recall memories.

He remebers the first time they met. Daehwi was having an especially bad day. He sat on the bench in park and started reading his favourite book. He was finishing the third chapter when a masculine voice shouted.  
„Watch out!“ he turned to the source of the warning but before he could react a round object hit his forehead. It was a frisbee. Daehwi groaned in pain. He heard footsteps quickly approaching him.  
„Oh my god. I am so sorry are you alright?“ Daehwi was ready to get angry and sarcastic but when he looked at the stranger‘s face all anger disappeared. A boy was staring at him with wide eyes filled with guilt and concern. His face was incredibly small and handsome.  
„Yeah I‘m okay“  
„ Are you sure?“  
„Yes, it’s nothing. Don’t worry“ The stranger sighed in relief  
„That’s good. I still feel bad though, can I make it up to you?“  
„I told you, it’s fine but If you feel guilty you can buy me coffee“ The boy smiled and it was the most beautiful smile Daehwi’s ever seen.  
Daehwi grins at the memory. He also remembers the exact moments when he fell for Jinyoung. Daehwi was practicing a new song for the school festival and needed someone who could play piano. Jinyoung happened to know how to play and offered his help. Jinyoung forrowed his eyebrows in focus as his fingers pressed gently on the keys and Daehwi almost forgot to sing. His heart beated rapidly. That’s when he knew he fell for an angel named Jinyoung.  
Daehwi remembers how he confessed - it was messy and a bit cheesy. He wrote an anonymous letter in which he asked to meet him at the rooftop. He was incredibly nervous. He was staring at the sky when the sound of the door opening scared him. It made him jump. He turned around and faced a very confused Jinyoung. He opened his mouth to talk but Daehwi cut him off  
„I am sure you are very confused right now but there is something I need to tell you. We are good friends so I was scared to do this because i don’t wanna lose you but I can’t hold it in anymore. I.. re- really l-like you Bae Jinyoung and I know you probably don’t feel the same way but I’ve had feelings for you for a long time and I thought I should let you know even though my confession might ruin our friendship and make it very awkward between us and-“ His rant was cut off by hands on Daehwi’s cheeks and soft lips on his. Daehwi freezed but after realizing what is going on he relaxed and closed his eyes. His hands traced his chest and ended up behind Jinyoung’s neck. Jinyoung’s hands went in the opposite direction to his waist and brought him closer. Jinyoung‘s lips tasted sweet and his scent intoxicated Daehwi's brain. Daehwi wanted to break the kiss so they can breathe but Jinyoung refused to stop and moved his hand behind the back of Daehwi‘s head, connecting their lips once again. The kiss was slow yet passionate.Some time passed and even Jinyoung admitted they need to breathe. Eyes still closed, he rested his forehead on Daehwi’s as they gasped for air.  
„Does this mean you like me too?“  
„Of course dummy.“

He remembers when they decided to live together. They picked an average apartment. Not too small, not too big. They bought new furniture and painted the walls in light orange. It was exhausting but they loved it. They fell asleep with a proud smile in a tight embrace. Daehwi woke up first. Jinyoung‘s hair was a mess and his face a bit puffy but still small as always. Daehwi carefully released himself from Jinyoung‘s arms to reach for his phone. He was way too adorable, so he decided to take a picture. He fiddled with the device untill he opened the camera app. When he tapped the screen that goddamn thing let out a noice. He quickly hid the phone in case Jinyoung would wake up but he only shifted a little. Daehwi sighed in relief and set the photo of his sleeping boyfriend as his new wallpaper. He put the phone back on the nightstand and returned to his lover‘s arms.

He recalls their first fight. Daehwi is an extrovert and Jinyoung is still shy and insecure introvert which means he gets jealous. Not that he doesn’t trust his boyfriend, he’s just afraid that Daehwi realizes someone could treat him better and eventually leaves him. They were having a dinner with few friends, including Daehwi’s best friend Jeon Somi. Maybe it was just her personality but she was clinging to Daehwi way too much for Jinyoung‘s liking. He was quiet the entire night. When Daehwi asked him why he is upset his answer sounded colder than he wanted. Their voices get louder untill Daehwi couldn’t take it anymore and left to cool off. He came back to a red eyed Jinyoung.  
„I am so sorry Daehwi , I don’t know what’s gotten into me I just really don’t want to lose you. I love you so much.“ They calmly talked it out and with one more apology they went to sleep.

He remembers how Jinyoung asked to marry him. They went on a vacation to Bahamas. The weather and sea were absolutely amazing and everything was perfect. One starry night, they sat on the balcony when Jinyoung suddenly said  
„I need to tell you something.“  
„What is it?“  
„You know I love you and you are the best thing that’s ever happend to me. I can’t imagine my life without you. You turned the shy boy into a confident man and broke every single wall i’ve built around myself. Even though we faced many obstacles we always managed to overcome them together. My heart and mind are screaming never let this man go because he is the one.“ He stood up and took Daehwi‘s hands. Daehwi stood up, completely dumbfounded by the situation. Jinyoung knelt and put a little red box from his pocket  
„A long time ago you asked me to be your boyfriend so it is my turn. Lee Daehwi, will you marry me?“

The flood of memories stopped because he arrived to his destination. Daehwi bends and puts the bouquet on his husband’s grave.  
„I will never forgive you for leaving me, Bae Jinyoung.“ He says as he falls to his knees and begins to cry.  
Today is the anniversary of Jinyoung’s death. He was walking back home from his night shift when he heard someone calling for help. A group of masked guys were beating up a younger man. Jinyoung fought with them and got stabbed. He lost a lot of blood and died during the surgery.  
Daehwi felt a rain drop land on his body. Only few moments pass and a heavy rain begins as the sound of a lightning announces the arrival of a storm. Time to go home.  
Daehwi exits the graveyard and gets lost in memories. The sound of raindrops falling on the ground muffles everything else and Daehwi crosses the street without noticing the approaching car. He stops walking and looks at the red vehicle. He closes his eyes and prepares for the impact. He‘s thrown into the air. He falls on the road. Pain. His surroundings are blurry. Darkness.  
Daehwi wakes up in an unknown place. He sits up and looks around. The room resembles a high school classsroom. He suddenly hears a familiar melody. He gets up and follows it. He opens the door and sees his late husband playing the instrument.  
„Jinyoung!“ he cries and runs to hug him.  
„Daehwi? What are you doing here?“ Jinyoung turns around and gets up quickly to embrace his crying lover.  
„I don’t know. I visited your grave and then it started to rain and then a car hit me and then i woke up here.“ He sobbed „but where are we?“  
„This is my after life.“  
„After life? I always thought that there is nothing after death.“  
„Me too. But remember that saying ‘End is the new beginning?‘ Perhaps death is just the new beginning.“  
„So this means we are both dead.“  
„Yeah…“  
„That year on Earth without you was absolute hell.“  
„I know. I am sorry but we’re together know, aren’t we? Maybe we can start all over again.“  
„I love you Bae Jinyoung.“  
„I love you Bae Daehwi“

**Author's Note:**

> Did I make you cry? I am sorry if I did. I really hope you liked it. Please leave a comment with your opinion. Advice is also appreciated. Thank you so much for reading and I'll be very grateful for kudos. Please don't copy anything without my permission  
> Just a lil edit: I made a tumblr account born-to-die011 so if you have some questions or wanna talk or just looking for a friend don't hesitate to hit me up or follow since i plan to keep you guys updated there.


End file.
